


Full

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus and Prompto enjoy Ignis at once.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Gladio and Prompto DP Ignis” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7611694#cmt7611694).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus is already deep inside by the time that Prompto’s ready, eagerly kneeling between Ignis’ spread legs with his hard cock in hand. Peering over Ignis’ lean shoulder, Gladiolus presses his palms into Ignis’ thighs, drawing them further open and helping to hike them up—there’s very little room as-is, but Gladiolus knows they’ll make it. Ignis never disappoints him. He can feel Ignis’ lithe back tense against his chiseled stomach, and he growls into Ignis’ ear, “Relax.”

Ignis automatically nods, but his expression is still dazed. His pale skin is already lightly shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat, flesh pink and flushed in all the perfect places. His long cock juts up, the veiled tip poking into Prompto’s golden pubic hair as Prompt shuffles closer. He presses himself into the v between Ignis’ legs, then pauses to look up, eyes alight and catching Gladiolus’. 

Gladiolus grunts, “Do it,” and Prompto listens—he pushes forward, enough to make Ignis arch and gasp. His pink lips part wide, toned chest thrusting out, drawing Gladiolus’ eyes everywhere at once. Sitting against the headboard in the large hotel room, Gladiolus has the best view he’s ever had. Nothing comes close to _Ignis_ in the throes of passion. Ignis face takes on a pained whine, and Gladiolus wraps strong arms around his middle and holds on, murmuring, “You can take it.”

Ignis must know that. At Gladiolus’ rumbling voice, some of his tension seems to dissipate, and he even reaches out his trembling arms to Prompto’s round shoulders. Prompto grins like a star and drifts right into that embrace. His hips stutter, trying to drive deeper, the obscene squelching sounds painting everything. Ignis has always been so _tight_ , and it doesn’t seem possible that he could take two of them at once, but Gladiolus knew that it would work. He can feel the velvet heat of Prompto’s trim cock pushing up beside his own girth. Ignis’ shivering walls clench at them both. It drags Gladiolus closer to the edge, but he holds himself back, wanting _all_ of them to be satisfied. 

Prompto slowly, gradually, torturously makes it in, until Ignis is practically bulging with them. Gladiolus drops one hand to trace over the faint indent below Ignis’ stomach. He watches every little ripple that runs through Ignis’ sensitive body, from the sizeable cock now trapped against Prompto’s abs to the blush beneath Ignis’ glasses. Gladiolus thought about taking them off, but Ignis looks so _cute_ in them, and this won’t be one of those rounds where Gladiolus fucks him hard enough to break another pair. It wouldn’t be right to do that with Prompto also inside. He doesn’t want to hurt Ignis. He just drinks in Ignis’ perfect form and asks, “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Prompto moans, “so _tight_ and _hot_...”

“’Meant Iggy,” Gladiolus chuckles. Prompto gives a little ‘o’ and smiles sheepishly.

Ignis licks his lips before he manages, voice shaking as much as his stuffed body, “Rather... ah... overwhelming...”

Gladiolus can’t resist teasing, “So you don’t want to see if we can fit our prince in too?” Ignis looks momentarily delirious.

Prompto suggests, “Hey, he still has a perfectly good mouth,” and leans in to kiss it. Gladiolus lazily watches Prompto fill Ignis’ mouth with a soft pink tongue, while Ignis doesn’t seem to have the wherewithal to return the gesture, merely to enjoy the ride.

They’re only at it for a minute or two before Prompto starts trying to grind them together, jogging Ignis on both of their shafts. Gladiolus makes the executive decision: “Start fucking him already.”

“Just me, big guy?” Prompto asks against Ignis’ wet lips. Gladiolus nods.

“If I tried to move now, I’d just wind up going wild and shattering poor Ignis.”

Ignis mutters dryly, “I appreciate the care.” Gladiolus half expects Ignis to beg for it anyway, as he often does when they’re alone and desperate, but it seems two cocks are enough for once, and instead, Ignis visibly braces himself for Prompto alone.

Prompto rocks out and slams joyously back in, mouth attacking Ignis anew as his hips surge to life. Gladiolus has a front-row seat to all of it. And he can _feel_ it. Even better than the constant slide of Prompto’s cock against his own is the way that Ignis’ body reacts, enough to pleasure Gladiolus without him having to move at all. He leans back against the headboard, lounging in place with Ignis firmly seated in his lap, while Prompto vigorously humps away.

More than anything, Gladiolus wants to watch Ignis come undone. He keeps careful track of all the signs—the frantic race of Ignis’ pulse, the dilation of his pupils, the way he clings to Prompto tighter and tighter, slowly losing composure as the madness of their love-making overtakes him. Even with Gladiolus playing furniture, Prompto still goes like a wild animal, and the tight sandwich of naked bodies only intensifies that tremor. Gladiolus isn’t at all surprised to hear Prompto’s voice hitching in no time.

Just before Prompto bursts, Gladiolus clamps one hand over Ignis’ cock, clutching tight enough to hold his end at bay. Prompto still goes—he comes with a gorgeous cry and slams in so deep that even Gladiolus shivers from it. He can just barely feel the thin rivers trying to spill out around the massive plug that is their cocks. Prompto pumps himself out inside Ignis’ pliant body and nuzzles at Ignis’ face, while Ignis pants and weakly tries to thrust into Gladiolus’ hand. 

Only when Prompto’s done does Gladiolus let Ignis go, because he thinks he’s close to competition himself, and he needs to make sure that Ignis is satiated. He gives Ignis a few quick strokes, and then Ignis is nearly screaming, tossing his head back onto Gladiolus’ shoulder and arching high. He’s horribly beautiful. Gladiolus doesn’t miss the way Prompto’s eyes dart to his camera on the nightstand, but it’s too late now. Maybe next time. As much as Prompto’s habit can be annoying at times, it’d be worth it to have dirty pictures of Ignis in his pocket.

The vibrations through Ignis’ slender frame are what push Gladiolus to the edge. As he watches Ignis paint Prompto’s stomach, he spends himself in Ignis’ stifling channel, still stretched too-wide around two cocks. Gladiolus adds his seed to Prompto’s, and he lets himself rock shallowly in and out as he goes. Each little thrust makes Ignis mewl and whine, writhing in Gladiolus’ lap. Prompto watches in dizzy glee.

And finally, Gladiolus is finished, wonderfully satisfied. He slumps in place, Ignis’ heavy against him. All three of them are left there panting, joined and sticky. 

Prompto speaks first. He sighs, “You’re the best, Iggy.” And he swoops in to peck Ignis’ lips, but Ignis clearly doesn’t have the energy to return it; he just leans his forehead against Prompto’s and drinks in the compliment. Gladio leans in to nuzzle at his cheek, earning a pleasant groan.

Gladiolus repeats, “The best.” Ignis chuckles, tired and fond. They pull out one by one, and he rests while they take care of him, repaying his generosity in kind.


End file.
